Samurai・Calibur
, often simply called Calibur, is one of the four Neon Genesis Junior High Students that act as support units for Gridman. He transforms into the Assist Weapon . Assist Weapon subtitle: Personality Calibur is easily the least socially-accustomed out of the four Neon genesis Junior High Students, and even displays a lack of awareness to a certain degree regarding social cues and taboos as well as his own surroundings. Despite that, he cares deeply for the people he comes in contact with and does his best to protect them. He also seems to be rather lethargic, standing with a noticeable hunch and laying his chin on tables when he is sitting idly. However, out of the four he is also the one most interested in redeeming Anti while the others would easily resort to more aggressive interactions. History Hime and Samurai Samurai・Calibur, who initially had five swords, arrived in Tsutsujidai and saved Hime Kudzuki from a falling truck. His presence made her able to see monsters in the scenery. When a monster appears at a cafe, Calibur gives Hime one of his swords, which allows her to transform and fight using his power, the Samurai Barrier Gear. It becomes an app on her smartphone when not in use. The next day, Hime and Calibur find a mysterious girl looking at them while discussing their duty and shared power. Having never seen her before, Hime chases her to an arcade, where another monster attacks. SSSS.GRIDMAN Samurai・Calibur had been watching over Yuta Hibiki since he first appeared in public post-amnesia. He had also watched the school burn down after Ghoulghilas' attack. The next day, he stops by at the Junk Shop to give Junk an optimization upgrade and then followed the Gridman Alliance to investigate the missing people. When Dévadadan attacks, and Gridman was losing, he used his Access Code to transform into the Gridman Calibur. When Anti attacked, he interrupted Yuta and Sho at class, as well as picking up Rikka, to get them to Junk so Gridman can fight. When he was losing the battle, Calibur transformed into his Assist Weapon form to help Gridman but to no avail. He then stayed with Gridman while he recovered, waiting to ambush Anti when it comes back. However, his colleagues tell him to come out of Junk, so he complies while Gridman goes to fight Anti. He and the other Assist Weapons continue to fight alongside Gridman and Yuta. Calibur and Max fought against Anti, who was sent to kill Yuta and the two off them managed to chase him off afyer convincing him not to kill Yuta. The next time he meets Anti, who stumbled into the Junk Shop looking for Rikka, Calibur gets his phone number. Anti calls Calibur after Bujack's demise, demanding Gridman but Calibur states that Gridman doesn't need to come because Anti is a living being with a heart and there is no need to fight him. Calibur had one more battle against Anti, and bested the boy. He then asked Anti what he would do after defeating Gridman; a question he had no amswer to. Calibur then left Anti to think about it. After Junk and Gridman were restored, Full Powered Gridman lent the Gridman Calibur to Amti to fight against the kaiju horde. The weapon changed its color and became the Gridknight Calibur. To awaken Gridman's true form, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students gained Acceptors and were integrated back into Gridman for the final battle. After that was over, he departed with Gridman back to the Hyper World. Data Stats *Height: 182 cm *Weight: 65 kg Forms : Used alongside the other Neon Genesis Junior High Students, Anti and Yuta to transform into Gridman's true form. CaliburSwords.png|Swords GridmanCalibur.gif|Transformation Calibur with Grand Acceptor.jpg|Acceptor - Gridman Calibur= Gridman Calibur |-| 2= is the Gridman Calibur's default mode. When used by Full Powered Gridman, the is detached and combines with Buster Borr to form a more developed chestplate. :;Abilities *'Flight': The Gridman Calibur is somehow capable of flight, for at least a short duration. *'Beam Blocking': The Gridman Calibur is capable of, to some extent, blocking enemy attacks. *'Shield': According to the Nendoroid toy, the Axe Blade, when detached, can be used as a shield. This is reminiscent of the Gridman Sword's separated weapons; Plasma Blade and Barrier Shield. * : While using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword. * : Full Powered Gridman holds the Gridman Calibur upwards, charging energy as his armor becomes covered in a golden aura. ** : Using the Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman covers the Gridman Calibur with a golden aura, which becomes a large beam fired at the enemy. SamuraiCaliburBeamBlock.gif|Beam Blocking GridCaliburEnd.gif|Grid Calibur End FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish - Axe Mode= is wielded by Powered Zenon. The opens up and is moved nearer to the tip of the blade. :;Abilities * : Powered Zenon charges the Gridman Calibur with blue energy, increasing its power. ** : Powered Zenon strikes the opponent with enough energy to cleave them in half. JumboSaberSlash.gif|Jumbo Saber Slash }} - Gridknight Calibur = Gridknight Calibur Gridman Calibur can alter its color to be utilized by Gridknight, who wields it in reverse-sword grip. GridKnightCaliburTransformation.gif|Gridman Calibur transforming into Gridknight Calibur :;Abilities * : Gridknight moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword in a reverse grip. KnightCaliburEnd.gif|Knight Calibur End }} Trivia *His counterpart in Denkou Choujin Gridman is Gridman Sword, a weapon that was created by Compoid and Anosillus after saving the latter monster from Takeshi Todo's brainwashing. His Axe Mode is a throwback to the Gridman Sword's alternate mode, Thunder Axe. **His name is based off the Samurai Sword, the name for the Gridman Sword in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. **Since the rest of his teammates references both Team Samurai and their Assist Weapons, with 'Sam'urai・'C'''alibur's name sounding similar [[Sam Collins|'Sam C'ollins]], Naoto Sho's counterpart in the American adaptation. *He has a notable stutter when beginning sentences. *He often forgets about the length of his swords and has to make a conscious effort to avoid him getting stuck at the doorway. *The brooch on his vest is a reference to Slug, a Dinobot from ''Transformers Age of Extinction. *As seen on the Nendoroid Gridman DX ver. figure, the Gridman Calibur is seemingly capable of separating into a sword and an axe-shaped shield akin to the Plasma Blade and the Barrier Shield from the original series. *According to the voice drama episodes: **He states that he is 33 years old, but whether that is true or not is unknown due to his secretive nature and role and the fact that he was told to cover up his identity. **Calibur likes cats and has several of them at home. He also states that he would adopt an abandoned cat if he found one. *A special Gridman Initial Fighter Figma figure that comes with Volume 3 of the SSSS.GRIDMAN DVD/Blu-ray release includes a recolored Gridman Calibur, that more closely resembles the Gridman Sword. **Additionally, the P-Bandai Actibuilder release of Initial Fighter figure comes with a transparent cyan version of the weapon. It is exclusively named as 'Gridman Calibur (Initial Mode)'https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000136204. GridmanInitialFighterWithCalibur.jpg|Figma Initial_Fighter_w_Cyan_Calibur.png|Actibuilder References id:Samurai・Calibur Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Assist Weapons Category:Neon Genesis Junior High Students Category:Male Characters Category:Allies